Darquebane
Darquebane is a fictional character and the main villain in Blackboobs Begins and part of the Vianderverse created by Xenny Diemes to be the source of power to Mary Wilde who will become the infamous Blackboobs. Created as a companion character alongside Blackboobs to be part of her new expanded storyline since her acquisition back in 2009. The first version of the character was made by BoosterPang and later on by other artists to show how powerful and dangerous she really is. Biography As Darquebane Darquebane was born the young and beautiful Jacqueline DeAteneu a golden lioness who was very friendly and peaceful with the locals centuries ago. Was a loving wife and a great staple to the community but there was something... different about her that to the others see that made Jacqueline as serious threat to their well being eventually that leads to her brutal death. After her brutal death, she was not pulled into heaven but straight to hell where she meets in total fear the devil himself. The great beast came down on Jacqueline for her so-called crimes and berates her for her life the life that she thought was good for her but the people never treated her as such and she paid the price or it by death. But her fear subsided and immediately turned into pure rage. Snapping at the Devil, Jacqueline did something many mortals have done but never succeeded in doing, challenging the devil. It was hard at first considering that the devil can see any move before she could make it but the poor girl didn't care, she wanted revenge against those who did this to her. The outcome that he won no matter how honest or deceitful Jacqueline tries to be but then, it happened. As the devil laughs as he is about to reach for her soul. In a fit of psychotic rage, she lets out a powerful roar and lunges at the beast. At first, this can easily be defeated, but the Devil saw something, something for the first time brought fear into his very core being. With one powerful slash, the blood of the beast stained her just as she was being pulled away by minions. The bloodstains absorb into her body, radically transforming her body still fueled by rage. Jacqueline's height, muscles, chest explode in size to titan-level strength. Her once beautiful golden pelt turned pitch black as the night and her eyes filled with the shade of red the fires of hell burn in her. Letting out a powerful roar the devil and his minions were blown away from the shock as so much of his kingdom. Having no choice, he sends Jacqueline back to earth not to fulfill any deal but he can't take another beating from a now over-powered psychotic monster. Now on the scene of a major storm, The now great dark beast emerges, bulging muscles flexed, heavy chest bouncing but impossibly firm, and her eyes, those eyes burn through the dark, heavy winds and lightning bolts. This is the moment where a new being is born. It was uncertain if the power of the blood consumed her or her own rage fueled by years of brutal condescension consumed it but one thing is certain, Darquebane is born. Blackboobs Begins Since her creation there have been other considerations for different species for a pirate story centered around anthropomorphic characters and themes. Darquebane came from an idea that would need use of the word "bane" to go with it and using a different play on the word "Dark". Her real name till this day is unknown but to the earliest witnesses who had known her, Darquebane originally started out as a golden lioness who once grew jealous and ill of the world around her. According to some witness reports, she challenged the devil himself to give her power and become an unstoppable force against empires and armies since they began. Others say that she is the devil taking on a female form and dominating the world to her will. Either way the power tainted her once golden coat into a deep pitch black, her size and mass exploded dramatically and her soul consumed. She's now one with the darkness. Darquebane is born. She ruled the oceans for centuries unchallenged until the son of Admiral Cross of the British Imperial Navy were the first to fight against her hordes but costs him his life. With the help of mystical cannonballs Admiral Cross himself fought against Darquebane to avenge his son and succeeded by hitting her once and destroying her with the second. While her body was destroyed in the two shots her soul still remained in the depths of a deep cove waiting for someone to become her successor for the sole purpose of taking over that body to rule the seas again. As Talena Véronique Danish-born Swedish actress, Talena Véronique started out as an amateur bodybuilder that came in useful for her love of wrestling that gave her the longest winning streak for any female in the national lineups. Eventually this and her time in the female bodybuilding circuit got her picked up by a television network to play a part in the epic medieval drama Krigarna av norden Ljus (The Warriors of the North Light) where she played the barbaric titaness Ansebelle, the brawny member of a team of warriors fighting against Nordic legends. After the show ended in its fifth season, Talena decided to make most of her money doing the international fitness circuit making a name for herself as a "fierce" entity for her unique tone and being the only known lioness with obsidian fur. TwinStudios was around during a winter shoot and they discovered her looking as their strongest ultimately picking her up to take on small roles until Blackboobs Begins happened and gained international success with her role as Darquebane her titanic exterior and previous acting experience dealing with action made her fit the role. Several years of dialect coaching fixed her accent to be more English sounding for the part. Talena since then gained great accolades for "best villain" and most prolific character. Other Media *Is featured in her first appearance when she encountered a young Timothy Biggens in Her First Mate and later on in Remorse and Remembrance. *Will be featured in an upcoming comic by DangerG titled Broken Seals. External Links *The Darkened Seas Saga @ DA Category:Darkened Seas